It Will Never End
by xomfgxaxwerewolfx
Summary: Well. Actionish...adventure'y. Sora's being haunted by dreams. But is that all they are? or are tehy hints of something more? find out. DUN DUN DUN. oh and btw there may be a wee little romance for the dollfaces. D


Sora ran blindly through the sandy desert. His breathing grew heavy, his feet sinking deep into the soft sand beneath him. He could feel his pulse pounding against his temples, panting as his body cried out for a rest. He dared a glance behind him, he saw nothing. But he could _hear_ them. The shouts and howls growing louder and louder. Heartless. Creatures mindlessly programmed to find and steal the hearts of innocent people. Their name said enough about them, enough to send a chill up your spine. He turned back ahead and stopped. Dead End. Sora searched for another way out. He looked up at the large rocky cliff and began to climb. His fingers searched frantically for a place to hold and his feet slipped on the loose rocks. Scattering the ground below with fallen rocks. He climbed higher and higher. They were closer now; he heard their feet stop in the valley below. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He was almost there. He was going to make it! His fingers touched the top of the cliff and he started to pull himself up. Something hit his fingers…hard. He was falling now, clawing at the air as he made the fatal descent. He wanted to scream out but his voice caught in his throat, suffocating him. The world rushed by and the shouts erupted again. It felt like flying, the wind rushing past, time paused, the world growing silent. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

Sora bolted upright, panting. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shook away the fear running through him. He blinked away the all too familiar memories of the terrifying nightmare. If only he knew what it meant. The running, the creatures, the hooded figure looming above sending him night after night to his death. Of course he knew the hooded figure meant none other then Organization 13, but _who_ was it? And _why_ were they trying to kill him? He brushed away the questions and looked over at Donald and Goofy, both soundly asleep beside him. He rolled out of bed and walked towards the door. Maybe Leon would have the answers he needed.

He walked through Hallow Bastion keeping a sharp eye out for any heartless who may've found their way to the city. Leon's door was always open, he felt it was his way of showing everyone he wasn't afraid of the world around him. Sora walked in hoping he hadn't come to early, he hadn't bothered to check the clock. Yuffie was awake and rustling about with her gadgets and gizmos, trying to get things to work properly.  
"Hey, Yuffie! Is Leon in?" Yuffie jumped.  
"Oh…hey, Sora! Uhm…yeah Leon is in the backroom, working on the computers. He's trying to hack into something." She gave Sora a soft smile, shrugged, and continued with her chore.  
Sora knocked on the door, listening closely for a reply. "Come in." He walked in, eyes following the cracks in the floorboards.  
"Sora! Up so early?" Leon grinned from behind a monitor. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Sora scratched the back of his neck and walked over to where Leon sat.  
"Er. Yeah. I…just…kinda…had a nightmare." Leon looked up, concern stained his eyes.  
"A nightmare eh? Ghouls and goblins?" Leon snickered and Sora tried out a simple smile.  
"Uhm…haha no. It was about Organization 13." Leon's eyes switch from playful to cautious.  
"Organization 13? Who was it? What happened?" Sora only sighed at the questions. He sat in the chair next to Leon and cupped his face in his hand.  
"That's the problem. I don't _know_ who it is. Or _why_ they're after me. I'm just running…and running. And I try to escape! But he's there! He's always there!" Sora's voice failed to cover the panic, faltering as he spoke the last words. Leon patted Sora's back and gazed at the bright blue computer screen.  
"I don't know what it means, Sora. Maybe all these years of battling heartless is finally getting to your sub-conscience. But don't worry about, kiddo. We're not going to let anything happen to you. _I'm _not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Leon was smiling again, the warmth of reassurance settled over Sora and he let out a sigh.  
"Thanks Leon. Thanks for everything."


End file.
